


Helix

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Go take a look, helix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: My clone medic Helix from the 212th
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Helix

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned art of my medic from https://rebekahs-art.tumblr.com/ on tumblr and I just wanted to show him off here, to everyone with the permission of the artist. I love him so much and the artist did so well on drawing him!


End file.
